


Oh Baby!

by Luvlives4eva



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New parents!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvlives4eva/pseuds/Luvlives4eva
Summary: The babies have arrived and the RFA boys couldn't be happier! Parenthood can be stressful, but it's all worth it. How will these new parents handle their bundles of joy? Chapters will be updated!Chapter 1: V - Up All NightChapter 2: Saeyoung - Back Pain and Walkie-TalkiesChapter 3: Zen - SelflessChapter 4: Jumin - Our Little Family





	1. V - Up All Night

“Mm...Jihyun.” you mumbled into the pillow. Small whimpers and cries filled the air. “Jihyun, honey..” you slurred slowly sitting up in your bed. 

The mixture of the small cries and your calls finally stirred your fiancé awake. “Wha- yes yes, I’m up darling.” he also slurred, shooting up slightly quicker than you did. “What do you need my love?” he looked at you still half asleep, teal hair wild. 

You gave a tired giggle and slowly got out of your shared bed. “I don’t know if you remember, but we just recently had twins.” you joked softly as you made your way to the cribs against the wall in your bedroom. “And they’re very upset that their daddy isn’t coming to hold them. Ah it’s okay, it’s okay~ Here we go Jihwan…” you gently lifted your infant son from one of the cribs. “Don’t worry my sweet Jiyoo, daddy’s coming.” you cooed at your daughter in the adjacent crib.

Jihyun stood from the bed, stretching for a moment and started making his way over. “Ah yes, now I remember!” he whispered and held up a finger. He smiled as he approached your daughter’s crib and lifted her gently. “Hello princess, what’s got you and your brother so upset?” he snuggled her close to his chest and synced to your slow rhythmic swaying. 

“They’re probably just a little restless.” you said taking a seat in one of the rocking chairs next to the crib. Jihyun hummed in response, cradling your daughter and making his way over to you. 

“Hopefully we can get them back down so they’re not sleepy when we go see Uncle Jumin tomorrow.” he smiled down at her and shot a gentle smile to your son. “Jihwan, Jiyoo, are you excited to see Uncle Jumin and Elizabeth the 3rd tomorrow? I know they’re very excited to see you two~.” he cooed and both infants whimpered and wiggled in response. 

“What time are we heading over again?” you began to rock slowly. 

“12:30 I believe. Just in time for a nice lunch.” your fiancé settled into his chair.

“Ahh and enough time for mommy and daddy to sleep in.” you said with a yawn. 

From the chair, you peered over to the nightstand on your side of the bed. The faint light of your alarm clock stared back at you.

**2:51**

You winced at those dreaded numbers. When was the last time you and Jihyun got a full nights rest? The sheer fact that you had to think about it gave you your answer.

Your glanced shifted from the clock to your son and then over to your daughter. Finally your gaze rested on Jihyun and a small smile creeped onto your face.

_I’d trade sleep for these three any day._

“How’re you doing over there daddy?” you chuckled seeing his head start to bob downward. 

“I think Jiyoo has the wiggles.” he said sleepily but ended the statement with a little giggle. “My goodness darling, you need to save this energy for tomorrow.” he whispered down to her. 

“At least they stopped crying. Lord knows, Jihwan has a set of pipes on him.” you made a goofy face at the infant in your arms. “Yes, yes baby boy~ Mommy has no idea where you get those from.” you cooed.

After a bit of time, you both rocked your twins in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at one another and sharing sweet smiles. 

“Oh?” you heard your fiancé whisper. “I think…” his rocking slowly stopped. “I think we’ve tuckered ourselves out.” he shot knowing glances at your son and daughter. 

You breathed a small sigh of relief. The twins weren’t the only ones to tucker themselves out! 

“Ahh well that seems to be the case huh?” you whispered with a goofy grin on your face. 

Ever so slowly, you and Jihyun rose from the rocking chairs and carefully made your way to the cribs. 

“Easy now…” you heard him say softly as you both placed the babies down.

You both quietly tip-toed back to your own bed, carefully not to stub any toes like the previous night. Pulling back the covers, you slid into bed and Jihyun followed, running a hand through his hair.

“Thank goodness.” he sighed. 

“We did iiiit~” you whisper cheered as you turned to face him in bed.

He stifled a chuckle and agreed. “Yes we did.”

Jihyun placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. He smiled and draped his arm over your waist. 

“Good night darling, I love you.” he breathed.

“I love you too Jihyun.”

“Let’s finally get some sleep, hm?”

…

…

“Mm…WHAAAAA!!!”

…

“Ah..or not.” 


	2. Saeyoung - Back Pain and Walkie-Talkies

Of all the times to throw out your back.

Riiiiight after your son was born. 

I mean, honestly, it made sense now that you thought about it. He was a _very_ chubby baby boy. At the late stages of your pregnancy, you had really started to feel it. That strain that just wouldn’t go away, no matter how many heating packs you used or Saeyoung’s “signature” massages. 

After the birth of Minwoo, the pain had obviously subsided. That was, of course, until you bent down during your cleaning and felt that familiar **twinge.**

You hissed as you reached for your water on the bed-side table. “Aish!” You sniffled in pain and frustration. 

With a pout, you settled back into your original position. Turning your head to the pillow on your left, you spotted the walkie-talkie Saeyoung had left you. 

Clicking the button and bringing it to your lips, you spoke. “Saeyoung-ahhhh..”

…

…

“Hello my sweet! Is everything okay? Over!”

A scoff left your lips and you rolled your eyes. _Of course he’s gonna ham this up,_ you thought to yourself and chuckled. 

Clicking the button again, you let out a breath you were holding. “I’d like to see my baby please…over.” 

“Oh you miss me huh? I’ll be right over! Over!” 

You couldn’t help the amused smile that crept onto your lips as you smacked a hand to your forehead. “I’m talking about Minwoo you ham! Over!”

“Ahhhh…” he dramatically sighed through the walkie-talkie. “I see how it is. I’ve been replaced!

…

Over!”

You could practically see the dramatics he was playing up. “Oh shush you. Fine fine, I’d like to see my baby and my even bigger baby then.” you laughed. “Over!

After a small interlude, you could hear the door to, what you assumed was the office close, and footsteps approaching the bedroom. 

“I believe you called for us my sweet!” Saeyoung swung the bedroom door open to reveal not only him, but also Minwoo strapped to his chest. 

A huge smile spread across your face as you looked at your two cuties. “Were you having some boy time?” you asked reaching for your son. 

“Oh yeah, he’s way too cute to not be with me.” Saeyoung replied joyfully as he carefully removed him from the front facing carrier. 

“Aw come here baby boy~” you cooed and gently took Minwoo into your arms. “Mama wants time with you too!”

Unclipping the straps of the carrier, he looked at you with an eager smile. “How about we all spend some time together? We can get all mushy and corny like they do in dramas!” 

“Oh yay, I’d like that actually!”

You were beginning to feel lonely after spending all day in bed by yourself. The thought of some well deserved family time made your heart feel warm. 

“Yayy~” Saeyoung shimmied. “I’m gonna grab snacks and Minwoo’s blankie, be right back.” He started to head out the door. “Oh,” he stopped for a moment. “Did you want some Tiaranol for your back?” 

You shook your head. “I can’t remember? Can’t spoil the little one’s meals.” You turned your eyes towards your son.

“Ahh right right.. How about a heat pack then?”

“Ah yes please!”

* * *

Heat pack applied and Minwoo swaddled, you and Saeyoung finally made yourself comfy for the long haul. He leaned over the bed looking for the misplaced GrayStation controller so you guys could put on a movie. 

“Any luck?” you asked stroking Minwoo’s little cheek.

You heard him grunt as you watched him almost fall off the bed from leaning so far. “Nope. Man we really need to clean under here.”

You deadpanned at that comment. “Boi how do you think I ended up like this?” you sassed. 

“Ah sorry, did I… _hit_ a nerve?” You could practically hear the smirk.

“I would smack you if I wasn’t holding this child. Ah you know what-!” You shifted your son to the other arm and smacked your boyfriend’s butt. 

Saeyoung rose from his leaning position to face you, glasses askew. “Hey now! Keep it PG ma’am, there is a child present!”

“You are so full of it today.” You angled your head out and let out a loud laugh. 

“Yeahh, but you love me and I helped make this one, so it’s okay!” he gave you a peck on your cheek and your son a peck on his head. 

“Mhmm, a lotta help you were.” you retorted in your sassiest tone and and shot him a smirk. 

Saeyoung put his hand on his chest, looking dramatically offended. “Well excuuuuse me princess!”

…

“Did you really just reference- oh my God Saeyoung!” You tried your best not to cackle and snort over your son. Catching your breath from all the laughter, you turned your head to face Saeyoung and smiled. “You know, I think I’m starting to feel a little better.”

“Well they do say laughter is the best medicine!” he grinned.

“That it is.” you let out a happy sigh. 

After a moment, you heard small whimpering as you felt Minwoo stir in your arms. “Ah my sweet little boy, is it about time for your dinner? I bet your hungry.” you said softly and started to undo the buttons on your blouse. 

…

“You know daddy’s hungry too…”

“Saeyoung!”


	3. Zen - Selfless

“Who’s my precious little princess? It’s Hyunmi! My little Hyunmi!” 

You peaked into your bedroom where your fiancé was getting your daughter ready for bed. 

“Would my princess like her pink onesie or her purple onesie tonight?” he asked holding up both ensembles so the little one on the changing table could see. 

“Wahh!” Your heart soared hearing your baby girl coo in response to her daddy. 

“Okay, pink it is!” Hyun gently maneuvered her chubby little arms and legs into her sleepy-time onesie, humming a soft tune all the while. 

He’s really blossomed as a father. Thinking back over all the years you’ve known your fiancé, you’ve come to admire how far he’s come. Not just with acting and singing; mostly, you were genuinely impressed with his change in behavior. 

Although he still reigns as the self-proclaimed “Selfie King,” you we’re honestly surprised with how selfless he started to become with the birth of Hyunmi. All of the attention he used to shower on himself, was now directed toward your daughter. 

_Ah hopefully she won’t get a big head!_ You thought to yourself and chuckled quietly. _But_ _I’ll worry about that later.._ You directed your attention back to your little family.

Hyun was gently rocking her to sleep, still humming his soft lullaby. Ever so slowly, you pulled your phone from your pocket, switched it to silent, and started snapping precious photos. 

“Ahh little princess,” he cooed.”If only mama would come join us instead of taking pictures..” he smirked and caught your eye through the door. 

“Ah!” You almost dropped your phone. “Aww, Hyun! How do you do that?” you pouted, but couldn’t help the grin that formed on your face. 

“Told you babe, I’ve got paparazzi radar.” he winked and kissed Hyunmi on the head. 

“Well I got my pictures, so I’m happy.” You stuck your tongue out at him and booped your daughter on the nose. 

“Mahh~” Hyunmi cooed and gurgled.   


“Ugh babe, she’s too cute. I can’t handle it!” Hyun’s smile was so wide, you’d thought it’d break off his porcelain face. 

“Mmhmm, that’s cause she takes after daddy.” You lightly leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“Hmm you might be right.” 

You laughed at the familiar pridefulness. 

“Buuut, that adorable nose is definitely from mama.” His gaze drifted to you.

You suppressed a giggle at the sight of your baby girl finally falling asleep. “Ah I think you may be right as well.”

As her eyes grew heavier and heavier, your fiancé placed little Hyunmi in her crib and switched on her mobile. You became a bit mesmerized watching the little butterflies slowly orbit above her. 

For awhile now, a question swam in your mind. Standing there, you wondered if now was the right time to ask. 

“Babe?” Hyun stirred you from your thoughts. “You good?” he whispered. 

You rubbed your arms and let out a breath you were holding. “Yeah, I’m good.” you said quietly. “I think it’s time we made our escape though.” you grinned and cocked your head towards the door.

Both of you slowly creeped through your bedroom door to get ready for bed yourselves. With the baby monitor in hand, you padded to the kitchen for your usual glass of water before bed. 

“_____?”

You were stopped before you made it through the hallway. 

“Is there something on your mind? You seem a little preoccupied.” Hyun followed behind you. 

You turned to face him, blushing in embarrassment that he could read you so easily. “Mm, well.. there was something I wanted to ask you.” Your eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“You don’t need to be nervous babe, you can ask me anything. Go ahead, I’m all ears.” he said with an earnest smile.

After a brief moment, you lifted your head to look him in the eyes. “Do…” you sighed. “Do you want Hyunmi to be in show-business one day?” You couldn’t hide the feelings you were having anymore. A small frown graced your features as you looked at him concerned.

A part of you was always scared of that thought. Of course you were immensely proud of Hyun and how far he has come with his talent. But the thought of your babygirl under that kind of scrutiny made you feel ill. You didn’t want to admit it, but a small part of you was afraid that Hyun would be eager to get her in the business right away. The question had been pounding in your head for so long, now you would find out the answer. 

“Oh, well…” he looked like he was contemplating something. “Ultimately, it’s up to Hyunmi when she grows up. I’d never force her into something that she didn’t want to do.” he spoke sincerely and you continued to listen.

“My parents always had a plan for me. Hell, I’m sure they knew what they wanted me to do the moment I was born.” he sauntered over and leaned against the wall next to you. “I…I could never do that to my baby girl. I want her- no, no, I need her to live her life the way she wants to live it.” he gave you a small smile. 

It felt like the world was lifted from your shoulders and you couldn’t help but pull Hyun in a tight hug. “I…” you let out a relieved breath. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

He returned your hug with his own warm embrace. “Is that what’s been worrying you? Gosh babe, I thought you knew me better.” you could feel his smile and hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Aish Hyun!” you giggled and swatted his arm playfully. “I love that little baby so much, you know I worry!” You tried to hide your smile with a pout. 

He flashed you his glittering smile and swept a few loose strands of hair off of your face. “I know. That’s what makes you such a good mama.” He kissed your cheek and wrapped his arms around you. 

With a smile, you nuzzled into his embrace once again. “Mm, you’re a pretty good daddy too.” you chuckled. “I love you Hyun.”

“I love you too _____.”

…

…

“So daddy eh?”

“Oh my gosh Hyun, don’t ruin this.”


	4. Jumin - Our Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute! My studies have kept me plenty busy, but this series was always on my mind <3

“Ah my little Sooha, you’re just too precious~” you cooed at your newborn baby girl. “Today’s a big day hm? Grandpa’s so excited to see you.” you said booping her nose gently. 

It had only been a few days since you and Sooha were released from your stay at the hospital. Elizabeth the 3rd has been glued to your’s and the baby’s side once again, reminding you of her protectiveness during your pregnancy.

“Oh Elly,” you used your free hand to scratch under her chin. “She’s still your baby huh?” 

You sighed happily as you relaxed into the pillows supporting your aching back. The doctor recommended a little more rest before getting back to your usual routine, so who were you to refuse? Your thoughts once again drifted to the main event for today. 

Chairman Han, well now, Grandpa Han was coming to see his granddaughter for the first time. When you had gone into labor, you told Jumin to call his father immediately, as you wanted him to be a part of the big event as well. 

Unfortunately he had been in America on an extended business trip at the time, but from the sound of it, he called it off immediately to rush back to Korea. 

Jumin was initially surprised at that action. His father took his business very seriously and to hear him so…frantic was quite out of character for him. But that night, he was immediately swept up with the birth of his daughter and the thought was pushed from his mind. 

“There are my girls.” A deep voice broke through your thoughts. Donned in his lounge wear, your husband appeared in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face. You could tell he was trying to resist capturing the hundredth picture of day, so you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Fwahh~” Sooha began to wiggle. His eyes lit up and he picked up the pace towards the bed. You smiled at your husband’s excitement and gently held her up to place her in his arms. “Mm we have to get ready soon don’t we?” you said sitting up from your relaxed position.

“Ah take it easy my love, don’t strain yourself.” Jumin glanced at you with concerned eyes. “The doctor wants you on bedrest for a little more and I don’t want you getting hurt..” You could hear a tinge of worry in his voice. 

“I know honey, but I still would like to look nice for my father in law.” 

With Sooha wiggling in his arms, Jumin thought for a moment. “How about I fetch something for you to wear from the walk-in then?” he asked and reluctantly handed back his daughter. 

“Ah that’d be great, thank you my love.” you sighed happily. “Oh, no pants please!” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” he glanced back at you suggestively as he walked towards the closet.

* * *

It felt pretty good to stand after being in bed all day. You smoothed down the skirt of your sundress with one hand while Sooha was nestled in your other arm. “He’s on his way up. Are my girls ready for lunch?” Jumin closed the door to the nursery and made his way towards the dining room. 

“Most definitely! We’ve been in bed alllll day, haven’t we?” you cooed. 

*knock knock*

“Ah is that grandpa? Is that grandpa?” you nuzzled your sweet baby.

Jumin quickly walked to the door and opened it to reveal a quite jolly looking Chairman Han. “Jumin my boy!” he pulled his son into a big hug. “Where is my beautiful daughter-in-law and my precious granddaughter?” he held Jumin by the shoulders. 

“We’re right here!” you called gently from behind your husband. Your father-in-law’s eyes fell onto you and Sooha and lit up immediately. “Oh my.” his voice lowered to just above a whisper. “This must be our little Sooha.” he quietly, but quickly made his way over to you. You gently extended your little one so her grandpa could hold her for the first time. 

“Ah make sure you support her head and neck.” Jumin shut the door and began making his way over as well. 

_Ever protective as always~_

“Oh I know, I know! You were my baby once, remember?” your father-in-law quirked his head and chuckled at Jumin. 

You couldn’t help but smile at that comment. This was a…different side of your father-in-law that you hadn’t seen till now. Different, but definitely a good side. His big smile and rosy cheeks let his excitement for the day show. And you couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t bring a date.

“So, you have no girlfriends to introduce to me this time?” Jumin might as well have read your mind. 

Your father-in-law began to softly rock your baby girl and cooed. “Well of course not, no one could compare to this special little lady.” 

Your husband seemed genuinely floored at that comment.

_Yeah, this is definitely a good side._

* * *

“Ah ____, that was an absolutely delicious lunch!” Father-in-law sighed happily and adjusted the cuffs on his dress shirt. 

“Oh thank you!” you smiled and bowed your head slightly. 

“Fooo!” Sooha begin to wiggle and squirm in her bassinet next to you. 

“Oh is it time for a nap little one?” you brushed her soft cheek with your index finger. Jumin placed his cloth napkin on the dining table and stood up. “I’ll take her my love.” he approached the bassinet with open arms. 

“I think I’ll join them. Is that alright dear?” your father-in-law asked. 

“Go right ahead,” you smiled at him. “I’ll clean up the table.”

You watched the three of them exit the room and make way for the nursery and Elizabeth the 3rd soon followed. A soft giggle passed your lips as you stacked the plates. 

_Nap time for Sooha means nap time for Elly._

The clinking of silverware was the only thing that could be heard as you puttered around the dining room table. Your heart felt warm as you thought back to the wonderful conversation the three of you shared during lunch. It really felt like quality family time and you hoped Jumin felt the same. 

As you dropped off the dishes and made your way back from the sink, a bit of beige cloth on the couch caught your eye. 

_Oh boy, Sooha will throw a fit if she wakes up without her kitty blankie._

You snagged your baby’s blankie from the couch and headed for the nursery. As you approached the opened double doors, a bit of soft murmuring could be heard which stopped you mid-step.

“She’s beautiful Jumin.” you could hear your father-in-law say.

“I know…she looks just like her mother. I couldn’t of asked for a more precious gift.” you could hear the smile in Jumin’s voice.

“Ah, I do see a bit of your nose on her though. Beauty and grace from her mother and a strong presence from her father hm?”

Your heart skipped a beat and you felt a smile creep onto your face. 

_They’re talking…not business, not bickering. But like father and son._

You felt a little bad for catching their conversation, but you couldn’t help but wanting to hear the exchange. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for the birth. Damn Rowland Corp. kept me tied to the states for a couple of days.” you heard him sigh. 

“It’s alright, ____ is a strong woman. She handled the birth better than I’ve handled some C&R ventures.” he joked uncharacteristically, which emitted a quiet chuckle from you. 

His father laughed softly with him, but punctuated it with a sigh once again. “Even so…I really wanted to be there with you both.”

There was a slight pause in the conversation.

“Jumin, I can already see that you are a wonderful father.” he took a breath. “Already much better than I have ever been…”

You brought a hand to your mouth as you heard your husband falter slightly. 

“You, ____, and Sooha make such a beautiful family. And to think- to think that I almost took that away from you, I-“

You heard a quick shuffle of fabric and took the chance to peer around the corner. 

Jumin held his father in a tight embrace and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Jumin.” you father-in-law said weakly. “P-please forgive your father. I only wanted the best for you, but clearly I had no idea at all.” he continued.

Jumin took a breath, then spoke. “Father, I understand your actions then. I’ve never once thought that you did what you did out of control or malice. Really I never thought bad of you…I’m just so h-happy, that I’ve finally become a man that you can be proud of.” his voice faltered slightly. 

“Don’t be foolish Jumin, I have always been proud of you. And I’m sorry I haven’t showed you that.” your father-in-law paused for a moment. “Never let go of your precious little family my son.”

“I won’t…but you have to be a part of it from now on.” 

“I promise Jumin…always.”

With tears in your eyes, you clenched Sooha’s blankie and made your way into the living room. The tears flowed down over your outstretched lips.

 

Your little family just got a little bigger.


End file.
